New Battles
by Lil-Lioness-Cub
Summary: Set a few years later, what will our favourite heroes face? (T T that was horrendous, like the title.) Amuto, Rimahiko, Yairi, Kutau.


**Oh hai! Yup, I had the sudden urge to watch **_**Shugo Chara! **_**a**** couple of weeks back. Then I got so obsessed with it that I couldn't even go back to reading normal fanfictions. I was obsessed with Rimahiko. ****Then Yairi. Then Kutau. To be honest, I couldn't really decide between Amuto and Tadamu. Then as I was trying to pair everyone off, I decided that Tadase and Lulu would be cute. So, yeah. Amuto it is.**

**Now, on the story. I had the idea for this while reading a different fanfiction. Yeah, it's not really complete in my head, but it'll work itself out. I figured if I planned it all out then the characters would take me on a different path.**

**And by the way, I'm English so I don't know how Japanese schools go. To be honest, I'll just do this the way my school does it and hope you can understand.**

**This is getting pretty long now, so I'll do the disclaimer and start writing. I currently have no clue how to start so I'll see how things work. ARGH! Sorry, I ramble and I'm doing it again so I'll just go now bye!**

**I have no intention of claiming to be Peach Pit. To be honest it seems like too much pressure. So, I shall never own **_**Shugo Chara!**_

It was a normal day for the former guardians of Seiyo Academy. **[A/N**** Mind blank already -.-]** Nothing seemed different at all. Yaya was gorging herself on cookies, Rima and Nagihiko were arguing, Amu was being harassed by Ikuto and Kukai was randomly bouncing a football around. The only people being serious were Tadase, Kairi and Utau, who were all staring at the chaos (though the latter was looking thoroughly bored).

"Okay, Yaya's done! Start the meeting!" Yaya shouted, in third person as usual. Somehow she had managed to grab everyone's attention.  
"Yeah, we do have some things to discuss." Tadase began. "We have two new students. Their names are Velia Blake and Freya Kozma."  
"Are either character bearers?" Amu asked.  
"Not that we know of yet. They're both in the same class as us." He answered. "That will be all. Don't forget after school."  
They all left to go to their different destinations, although Amu, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase all went the same directions. When they reached the classroom, everybody was talking about the two new students.  
"Alright, sit down." The teacher said as he walked in.  
"Why is _he_ here?" Amu asked. "I thought he taught at middle school!"  
"Well, I moved here, Himamori-san. It was Tsukasa's idea." Nikaido-sensei replied.  
"And he still can't get my name right." She muttered.  
"Anyway, I'm sure you've all heard about the two new students. Come in." He said.

Two girls walked in. The first girl inspected the room with here ocean eyes, flecked with gold. Her cherry lips curved into a frown and she flicked her midnight hair over her shoulder. The next girl looked quite ordinary next to her. She had dirty-blonde hair and her eyes were a dull green, covered by thick black glasses.

"This is Velia Blake," he indicated the first girl who gave a huff. All the boys muttered about her name being just as perfect as her looks. "and Freya Kozma." There was little to no reaction this time. "Velia is from another part of Japan and Freya is from England. She doesn't speak much Japanese so don't speak too fast." **[By the way, any English will be ****underlined**** from now on so you know**** what language she's speaking. (Sheesh, it sucks being an English person writing an English fanfiction about Japanese people who, unfortunately, speak only Japanese.)]** "Velia, you can sit by… Rima. And Freya, sit by Amu." He pointed to the seats so they knew where to go.

"I'm Rima." Rima said.  
"I know." Velia replied.

"Hey, I'm Amu." Amu said, trying to smile.  
"I'm Freya." Freya replied, giving a small shy smile.

* * *

~~~ After School! ~~~

"They don't seem like they have Characters. It would have helped if Kiseki hadn't called another meeting, but I never saw a Guardian Character on them." Amu told the rest of the group.  
"Me neither. I guess they're not then." Rima added. Tadase nodded.  
"Okay. Well, as you may have noticed, there has been another increase in x eggs. It can't be Easter, but we need to investigate." He said. As if on cue, an x egg flew past the window. Everybody ran outside to follow it. It managed to get ahead, but everyone still tried to catch up. They heard a soft singing from ahead.  
"You don't think..." Amu started, but Utau shook her head.  
"It seems different somehow. I don't know, but I don't think the singing is causing it."  
They arrived at a park and saw lots of x eggs floating around. On a climbing frame was a girl who was obviously the one singing, as she was the only one in sight. She had blonde hair that was in a side ponytail on the right, and she was wearing white headphones. She was wearing a blue top, denim shorts, black leggings and blue converses.  
"The eggs!" Nagihiko shouted. Everyone looked at the eggs to notice that they were being purified. Nagihiko's shout had attracted the attention of the girl, and she broke off as she turned around.

"Aww, I thought it would take a little longer before they found out."

**A/N**

**I'll give you a bit of a hint about my characters. Their names generally give some hint to what they're like or their purpose, etc. Here's a challenge. What does Velia's name mean? It gives a slight hint to the rest of the story. Although it's incredibly cryptic.**

**So, that was a bit of a cliff-hanger. I bet you can all guess what's happening next. I'm probably writing the next chapter as you read this. I'm trying to get as many chapters out while I still have inspiration.**

**And if you can't tell, I rarely use honorifics. I don't want to get them wrong so I just use them when I'm certain. It might help if someone were to explain it wink wink nudge nudge.**

**Also, I am horrifically bad at naming stories so please please please someone suggest something that's good. I will probably change it to that because there is probably no way yours would be worse than mine.**

**This is so short. Only two pages. And a bit. And half of it is my A/N. Well, bye!**

**~Lil-lioness-cub**


End file.
